MaloMyotismon
}} MaloMyotismon is an Evil Digimon. It is said to be Myotismon's final form, and by harmonizing its intelligence alongside all of its other aspects it succeeded in surpassing VenomMyotismon, which lost its intelligence by seeking too much power and was like a beast. It possesses an inhumanly cruel personality, and is willing to do anything to achieve its own desires. The living, jaw-like artillery cannons on both its left and right shoulders, respectively, leech off of it. Attacks *'Pandemonium'This attack is named "Pandemonium F" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. ( Flame): Fires an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah. *'Screaming Darkness'This attack is named both Chaos Crusher and Screaming Darkness in Digimon Rumble Arena 2.(Howling Blood) *'Crimson Mist'This attack retains its original name of "Melting Blood" in Digimon World 3. (Melting Blood): Opens up the Sodom and Gomorrah and spews out a thick red, acidic mist. *'Mental Illusion' (Mind Illusion): Emits a ray of light that hypnotizes the opponent, trapping them in a dream world of their desires. *'Black Rain': Emits a thick fog of gas in the environment which confuses the opponent. *'Soul Shield' *'Crimson Mist' Design Etymologies ;BelialVamdemon (ベリアルヴァンデモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * , a term and later demonic creature in . * Combination of " " and " ". ;MaloMyotismon Name used in Digimon Adventure 02 and American English media. *(Es:) Malo (lit. "Evil"). * . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon D-Power Digivice Though MaloMylotismon never appeared in Digimon Season 3, he tends to be the final boss in both the Digivice and PC's Area 13. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon D-Tector 3.0 MaloMyotismon appears as a random encounter in MAP 3 (DARK)after the game is beaten along with VenomMyotismon His stats are: 300HP, 200 ENERGY, 120 CRUSH and 60 ABILITY. Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 MaloMyotismon is unlocked by getting Myotismon to level 99, and can DNA digivolve with Gallantmon during battle to become Beelzemon. By getting them both to level 40, Beelzemon will be unlocked. It is also available as a black Mega Digimon card with 53/53. Digimon World 4 MaloMyotismon is the final boss of Dry Land which you must defeat. Digimon World DS MaloMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon with Lv. 45+ and have DemiDevimon in your Party, or any dark Digimon that a digivolve disk is used on, which his special attack is Pandemonium Flame. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MaloMyotismon is #333, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 331 HP, 356 MP, 179 Attack, 160 Defense, 174 Spirit, 144 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Dark Veil, Economizer S, and Healthy Body traits. MaloMyotismon can also DNA digivolve from Myotismon and Shadramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 68, with 470 spirit, but only if you have an Arukenimon in your party. MaloMyotismon can be hatched from the DM Half Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MaloMyotismon is #296, and is a Mega 2 level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Item Master, Master of Saving, and Challenger traits, and it has the special skill Tree Cut. MaloMyotismon digivolves from VenomMyotismon. In order to digivolve into MaloMyotismon, your Digimon must be at least level 53 with 230 attack, but only once you have revived MaloMyotismon, and you must currently own Arukenimon and Mummymon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MaloMyotismon DigiFuses from VenomMyotismon, Ghoulmon, Cerberumon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 MaloMyotismon is an unlockable character, and is the true final boss of the game. Digimon Racing MaloMyotismon is the third boss in this game. He is in the track Deep Jungle. Digimon Battle MaloMyotismon is a card digivolution, digivolving from Myotismon. Digimon Masters MaloMyotismon is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon. MaloMyotismon digivolves from VenomMyotismon, once the "Sodom and Gomorrah" has been applied to it. Digimon Heroes! BelialVamdemon can digivolve from Vamdemon and Phelesmon. Digimon ReArise MaloMyotismon may digivolve from Myotismon. Notes and references